


Playing with Fire

by Snarkie



Series: Circles in Concrete [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Prison, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkie/pseuds/Snarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you recognize this?” he asked, waving the baggie.<br/>“Oh, fuck me,” Rett breathed, slowly articulating each syllable.<br/>“You'd like that, wouldn't you?  Soon you'll shudder at the thought of having anything near your ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

“Mr. Hanson, could I talk with you for a moment?”  
“All right. Come on in to our humble- and I stress the humble- abode.”  
“Actually, could I talk with you in the hallway?”  
“Sure.”  
“What about me?” Rett whined, looking up from the book he was reading while lying in bed, “You never include-” He was cut off by the door closing, and huffed, much to Baldwin's satisfaction from behind the glass.

“This was found in Rett's jeans pocket as we were doing a sweep of the room.” Mondo pulled out a razor blade in a baggie, which Jason swiped from his hand. He burst back through the door and completely ignored all of Mondo's protests.  
“Rett Bedford LeBlanc! Get over here NOW!  
Rett jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the covers and falling to the floor in his haste to comply.  
“Do you recognize this?” he asked, waving the baggie.  
“Oh, fuck me,” Rett breathed, slowly articulating each syllable.  
“You'd like that, wouldn't you? Soon you'll shudder at the thought of having anything near your ass, Bedford.”  
Rett was already shuddering, and Mondo was shivering with laughter at Rett's name as much as his reaction. This was not what he expected at all.  
“Babe-”  
“This was to escape, wasn't it?”  
Rett shook his head vehemently.  
“Do not lie to me, baby,” Jason cautioned, steel in his tone. “I warned you that when- if- we escaped, I would make the plans. Do you think that you can do as well?”  
“No.” Rett hung his head, almost subdued, when he popped back up and took Jason by surprise. “I bet I would do better.” He sneered, as if in dare, this no longer having anything to do with the razor blade and everything to do with pushing Jason' limits in this unfamiliar environment.  
“And you got caught!” Jason barked, “But more importantly, do you remember what I said to you yesterday?”  
“I might, so?”  
“I forbade you from trying to hurt people or even scare them! How could you?”  
“I wasn't even going to kill them,” he drawled, shocking Mondo as his Louisiana accent slipped out and he suddenly seemed far more dangerous, “I'm on my way to finding a new nerve agent. I'd just dip the blade in't, let it mix with their'all's blood, and most 'o them'd be fine in 72 hours.”  
“And the ones that weren't?”  
“Weren't what?”  
“Fine. What about them?”  
“I dunno. Should I care? I've been practicin' on the rats livin' down here, and most 'o 'em've lived.”  
“MOST of them? You killed some and were willing to kill humans too!” he roared.  
“Okay, baby, so I understand why you're mad-”  
“MAD? You think I'm just mad? How DARE you disobey me like this!” Mondo's jaw dropped to the floor, and he shut the door, razor blade be damned because he wasn't getting between the two of them, and ran into the observation room where Baldwin was sitting for once in his life speechless.  
Mondo threw on a pair of headphones, anxious to continue listening in from a safe distance, and fell into a chair, leaning a bit too eagerly towards the glass. For his part, Baldwin didn't seem to mind. A slight grin crept across his face, half malice and half glee. Mondo had driven a stake between the lovers in a way he had been trying and failing to do for the past three weeks, but he did not seem to begrudge him the victory. Still, Mondo reckoned, with Baldwin it was wisest to keep an eye open at all times.

Jason grabbed Rett's wrist as he tried to slink away. “What do you think would happen if you started murdering them? Do you think they'd let you just leave?”  
“Come on, Jason, I don't know! Look, I won't, ok?”  
“Oh, no, Rett, you do not get to just say “sorry” and be let off. You get a good spanking and learn your lesson the hard way.”  
“Like hell you say! Someone in the monitor room'll come and stop you!”  
“I don't think so, baby. You just admitted you were willing to kill them.”  
“No!”  
“No? What does that mean, no?”  
“I won't let you!”  
“Really?” Jason queried, eyebrow raised.  
“Fuck you, fuck your sadistic ways, fuck your goddamned sorry-assed weasel-shit antiquated reasoning, how dare you fucking spank me like a fucking kid- you have no fucking idea what I'm capable of and I'll ensure every phone you ever look at explodes in a fucking mushroom cloud and every ipad you touch gives you an electric shock and I'll make all your friends' computers my bitches and burn gay porn into the screens and give everyone you'll ever meet primitive neurodegenerative diseases and collapse all your slimy fucking assets and put you on every fucking nation's no-fly list and you'll know how it feels you opportunistic bastard!”  
Despite the situation, Mondo found himself on the floor clutching at his belly, trying desperately to get a grip.  
“Are you done?”  
Rett snarled, and Jason took that as an affirmative answer, pulling down Rett's jeans to pool around his calves and, to some degree, lock them in place. He then pulled Rett, struggling wildly as he began to curse again, over his lap.  
“I'll brainwash you into thinking you're one of the fucking mole people and turn the citizenry against you and feed you rat poison in your sleep and-”  
He was abruptly silenced by the first attention-grabbing SMACK!  
It took a few seconds to register, sending him first scrunching his eyes and silently rolling his lips into a perfect 'O' of surprise.  
“Owww! Ow, that really stung!”  
“Really now?” Jason queried sardonically, “Enough to shut you up a bit?”  
“Hey, fuck you, t- owww!”  
“You've lost the privilege to talk, so-”  
“Oh yeah? owwww!”  
“Yeah. From this point on you'll listen unless asked a question-”  
“Fuc- owww! owwww, holy!”  
“And if you disobey I'll spread your legs and spank your thighs.”  
“You wouldn- Aieeeeee! OWWWW, OWW! OWW, OWW!”  
“Am I clear now?”  
Rett remained silent, receiving another hard swat to the inner leg.  
“Ohh! Yes, very clear! Yes!”  
“Lately you've been horrible- dangerous, even- to everyone around you,” Jason admonished, beginning to pace the swats now that he had Rett's attention.  
Smack, smack, smack!  
“I don't care if you're nice to the prison guards. It's your choice to get along, but no pranks, no escape attempts, and Jesus Christ, Rett, no murder schemes!”  
Smack, smack, smack, smack, Smack!!!

Mondo was too stunned to move even if he wanted to. Jason- Jason was actually spanking Rett like a child! And more shockingly, it seemed to be having an effect. Rett was crying now, and shaking his head in response to a question Jason must have asked him. 

“I've told you before, no poisoning humans! No experiments, no nerve agents, no diseases!”  
“Owww! Y...y...yessir!” He paused, cocking his head. “N-not even... so..ometimes?”  
“This is an unequivocal NO!” Jason increased his speed slightly, and Rett cried loudly enough to make Mondo flinch.  
In hindsight, Rett realized, (ha! hindsight!) it was probably a very poor time to ask- “OWW!”  
“I want your full attention, Rett LeBlanc!”  
“OH! You...'ve gooot it, owww!”  
“Good. You were planning to really hurt people, which is not okay!”  
“Yessssir! I'm...I'm sooorry! ”

“Now, we still have to address the fact you were creating an escape plan without consulting me. Is that acceptable?”  
“No.... it's- it's naughty.”  
“That's right,” Jason punctuated with a slap, “And why is it naughty?”  
“B-because I'm... putting... muh-myself in... danger.”  
“Yes. You know that I make the plans because I have experience in the field, and if you want to help, that's good of you, but we're a team and we at least need to coordinate. Was formulating this plan without my input coordination?”  
“No!” Rett sobbed.  
“Why should you rely on me?” Jason probed, sensing that Rett was reaching his limit.  
“B-because... you...y-you-do-know-what-you're-doing,” Rett conceded reluctantly.  
“I do. I love you so much, and I'll always make decisions that are the best for you. I don't want to be in here any more than you do.  
“Your plan was dangerous because you didn't work with me. Not only that, but it would have ended with good people getting hurt. You are not to hurt people, baby. Do you understand?”  
“Yyyes, sir,” Rett blubbered, “I understand.”  
“Good, 'lassey.” Rett relaxed a little at the use of his pet name, molasses, and Jason began to rub his bottom. “That means, when you feel better, you're going to describe to me how this new nerve agent of yours works.”  
He let out a petulant whine. “Ohhh, but Jaaason-”  
“No,” he cut Rett off sharply, “You will show me, and if you were still planning to use it after all this I think I didn't spank you nearly hard enough.”  
“Yes, Jason,” he said, “I... I'm sorry I didn't obey you.”  
Jason let him up and he winced, before his lover tenderly leaned down to kiss his forehead and helped him into a sitting position on his lap.  
“Shh, baby. I know.”  
Mondo was shocked. The change in Rett was startling, and he rubbed his eyes and blinked but there that devil was, bowing his head to Jason and looking thoroughly repentant. Indeed, Mondo figured that he couldn't be any more surprised when Jason began to coo to his lover.  
“Hush, Rett,” he murmured, brushing away a tear and massaging gentle fingers along his scalp, sending his eyes into a glaze, “I love you so very much. So very, very much.”  
“Such gorgeous hair.”  
He ran his fingers through Rett's ink-black hair once again, harder but only just, causing Rett to moan in what Mondo almost thought was pleasure. But that couldn't be right.  
“And such dazzling eyes.” Jason met his lover's gaze.  
“And perfect face.” Jason toyed with Rett's upper lip, and then his lower, grazing his teeth across the surface.  
“But beneath that all, more than everything else, what a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful brain.” Then Jason- no- Jason couldn't have moaned... but there he was, sighing, and laying Rett across the bed before pinning him down.  
“To hell with propriety, I'm fucking you here and now,” Jason growled into Rett's ear, prompting a delighted purr, “Into the mattress. You'll scream.”  
“Mmmmm, Jason-”  
Mondo left, because he definitely was not gay and didn't like the way his body was responding to those noises. He wasn't gay, and he was sure that he would be telling himself that the rest of his life if he didn't get Nell or even D'Armez into bed, and soon.


End file.
